Just another soldier
by VinylCrown
Summary: AU-El mundo fue gobernado por un poderoso imperio, y abunda la corrupción e injusticia. Pero cada vez subleva más la resistencia, quien batalla para obtener la anhelada libertad. Es por eso que el imperio formó un poderoso ejército, para terminar con la resistencia. Sasha y Jean son reclutas en su primer día como soldados, con la labor de acabar con unos rebeldes de la resistencia.


Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez, al escuchar el eco del despertador sonar por toda la habitación. No quería levantarse. No quería ir a trabajar. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Al menos, aquel día rompería por completo toda la rutina en la que era obligada a seguir. Romperla, para comenzar otra. La castaña se levantó de la cama, apoyando sus pies en el frío suelo, dirigiéndose al baño. No era alguien de familia adinerada, pero por lo menos tenía un techo en donde refugiarse. Vivía sola, en un pequeño y poco lujoso departamento. Despojándose de sus ropas, entró a la pequeña ducha, y se perdió en la calidez del agua. Una 'paz', que duró poco tiempo, unos 5 minutos. ¿Por qué se había alistado al ejército? No lo sabía ni ella. ¿De verdad ese sería su trabajo? ¿Acabar con la resistencia, esa gente que tenía la esperanza para esperar un futuro libre y brillante? ... ¿Tendría ella que asesinarlos? De solo pensarlo, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. No quería esto. Nada de esto. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. _Necesitaba el dinero._ Se vistió rápido, poniéndose su uniforme. Camisa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta gris, que tenía de signo una cruz; pantalones negros, botas negras, y una gorra gris cubriendo parte de su cabellera castaña, y por último, _una escopeta_ colgando de su espalda. En la milicia no dejaban entrar a todo el mundo, no, tenías que pasar un duro entrenamiento que duraba unos seis meses, eternos seis meses, que para ella fueron un total infierno. No por el arduo entrenamiento físico, ni la poca comida que les brindaban, sino por la _prueba final_. Traían a un miembro capturado de la resistencia, o en el peor de los casos, un inocente civil. La prueba era tanto simple como cruel, consistía en fusilar a muerte al pobre sujeto. Sasha no quería hacerlo. No quería nada de esto. Pero debía. Era _su obligación._ Apuntó al chico en la cabeza con su escopeta, cerró los ojos, y con miedo, apretó el gatillo. Sintió algo salpicar en su rostro. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró con aquella horrible escena. El muchacho con la cabeza totalmente destrozada, sangre regada en muchos lados, incluyendo en su mejilla. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas recorriesen su rostro al recordar ese momento. Limpió todo rastro de llanto con su mano izquierda, y salió de su departamento, ocultando su rostro con la gorra.

Llegó a un tipo de castillo, alistándose en una linea conformada por un grupo de reclutas como ella. Buscó con la mirada a su único amigo y ahora compañero, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró con decepción, y mantuvo la pose firme, imitando a los demás. Formó un saludo militar al ver pasar a su superior, con su mano derecha posicionada de forma diagonal en su frente. -**Ya quiten sus manos, estúpidos reclutas.** - Habló el sargento con molestia. Sasha se sentía intimidada por su aspecto. Era alguien alto, de piel aperlada, cabello largo azabache sostenido por una coleta, y si te fijabas bien, podías ver unas pecas adornando su rostro. -**Hmm.** - Musitó el pecoso, viendo de reojo cada uno de los soldados. - **A ver, tú y tú, vayan a Trost, que hay dos mugrientos de la resistencia merodeando por ahí. Encuentrenlos y tráiganmelos aquí, o sino, matenlos y muéstrenme sus cuerpos. -** Dijo el sargento con mirada aburrida, señalando a Sasha, y a otra persona, quién no vio la castaña. Los ojos ámbar de la castaña brillaban con miedo y a la vez, respeto, por el pecoso sargento. - **Braus y... joder como se pronuncia eso **- Masculló, bajando el tono de voz en lo último. -** Kirch... kirsch... ¡A la mierda! Kirschtein.** - Gritó con fastidio. Sasha se sentía un poco aliviada al reconocer el apellido de su amigo, Jean.

-** Tsk, que fastidio. Primer día y ya nos dan el trabajo sucio.** - Susurró Jean al oído de Sasha, quejándose. La castaña ahogó una risa, y miró sonreída a su amigo. Ambos sin decir nada, fueron caminando hacia un carro, que Jean manejó hasta la ciudad de Trost. Trost era conocido por ser un lugar solitario y silencioso, por lo que no sería mucho problema encontrar a los tipos de la resistencia.

- **Según el sargento, eran dos, así que vamos a separarnos, ¿ok?** - Preguntó Kirschtein. Sasha solo asintió levemente, y salió del auto. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, agarrando con firmeza la escopeta. Se movía sin ningún rumbo alguno, tan solo esperaba cazar a un miembro de la resistencia esa. O que la cazasen a ella. Se perdía en sus pensamientos. ¿Tenía que matar a otra persona? Otro escalofrío se paseó por su espalda._ Asesinar, o ser asesinado. _Eso era lo que siempre le decían. Se encontraba ahora en un callejón algo apartado, sin salida aparente. Y por el rabillo del ojo, creyó observar una, o quizás varias sombras desplazándose por los techos de las casas. Secó el sudor de su frente con la mano derecha, y tragó saliva. Sasha ahora era un manojo de varias emociones; miedo, nerviosismo, curiosidad. Disparó al cielo, dejando caer a la bala en un lugar al azar. - **¡S-Sal de donde demonios estés!** - Por más que lo intentase, no pudo ocultar todo su nerviosismo y terror en sus palabras. - **O... ¡t-te mataré, i-infeliz!** - Gritó, disparando nuevamente a la nada. - **¿De verdad me matarás?** - Escuchó un susurro indiferente, sus manos temblaban del miedo, y simplemente, algo le impedía hablar, o articular ruido. Ahogó un grito al sentir que alguien el agarraba de la cintura, y tapaba su boca con fuerza. No podía moverse. No podía disparar. No podía hacer nada. Con todas sus fuerzas, giró su cabeza, y divisó a quien le estaba agarrando, el responsable de su probable muerte. Pelo corto de color negro, ojos opacos. Parecía ser alguien de ascendencia asiatica. O eso fue lo que pensó, porque antes de poder verle bien, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, desvaneciendo su consciencia, cayendo desmayada.


End file.
